


Perfect words, perfect deceit.

by AkitiGoss



Category: DreamWasTaken - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Disillusion, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Murderers, Obsessive Behavior, Rejecting reality, Stalking, Tense Atmosphere, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Violence, it’s just a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitiGoss/pseuds/AkitiGoss
Summary: What kind of normal person says something so perfect like that in a first encounter if they aren’t meant to be together?“Are you unhappy that I am your soulmate, George?”“It’s not… that.”Because destiny always knows what it does, in the end.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. I thought it was perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of normal person says something so perfect like that in a first encounter if they aren’t meant to be together?
> 
> “Are you unhappy that I am your soulmate, George?”
> 
> “It’s not… that.”
> 
> Because destiny always knows what it does, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo, so, I wanted to try another style of writing, something different from what I'm used to. This one has been in my drafts since the middle of February and I only maneged to finished it today (the power of procrastination never disappoints me lol). Also, violence isn't something that I'm used to write, so I don't really know the level of it but I put it in the warnings just in case. 
> 
> | English isn't my native language | 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <333

As a five years old, George is perfectly prepared to discover his words. His friends already know theirs, since the good and kind english teacher always reads to them when they ask her. Now that he completed the ideal age, he is also ready to know the important meaning behind those strange but delicate outlines on his nape. Finally, George will know the phrase that his soulmate will tell him when they meet. Finally, he will no longer be part of the group of children of the class who doesn’t know what their words mean. 

“Alright, George, you can lower the collar of your shirt so I can read it for you.” as usual, the English teacher speaks to her students in a maternal way. She provides them security, trust and tenderness. So of course George does it without hesitation. 

He is all giggles, breathing hard, his little hands sweating because of the anxiety and waiting excited for his coveted answer. 

She remained quiet, though. 

“I—Is everything okay, teacher?” 

  
  


**————————**

  
  


“Tell me! Tell me George! I want to know what your words mean!”

“I can’t because I don’t know.”

“What? The teacher didn’t read it for you?” 

“No, she didn’t.” 

  
  


**————————**

  
  


No matter how many times he begs for his parents to read his words for him: they never do it. Papa just looks away and tries to hide himself with a journal or with his phone. Mama makes excuses and excuses and even asks him to stop making questions about the topic. George doesn't understand, why nobody tells him? Why do the adults look at his nape as if there is a ugly burn scar on his skin? 

Like his school friends, he also wants to know. It’s his right to know, then why do they avoid it? 

Alone, playing with his dinosaurs toys but imagining when he is going to meet his soulmate. If the adults don’t like his words, at least his soulmate will. Even though there’s something ugly written on his nape, at least the person who will say it will love it because they will love George and therefore they will love George’s words too. 

They can hate it, it’s okay. Someone out there will love it so George doesn't need to worry.

  
  


**————————**

  
  


He finally knows it. 

He’s eight years old when a classmate of his decides to read his words for him. After three years, he finally felt the weight on his shoulders leave. After three years, he managed to discover what the adults always avoided. George expected something strange, but it was just _atypical_. It’s possible to have words different from the habitual. It’s possible to have phrases more interesting and poetical than others. So, that’s why George didn’t find it strange. It was just atypical, nothing more and nothing less. 

But he’s just eight years old, he can’t really understand the ambiguous meaning of it. 

When he told his parents that he already knows what is written on his nape, they looked at him as if he had told them a sin. Mama rubbed her face. Papa let his cup down. And George wanted to cry since he didn’t know what was wrong with his soulmate’s words. If they explained, then everything would be so easy. But no. Papa and Mama didn’t tell him just like the teacher did. 

But it’s okay, George assured himself once again, because his soulmate will love it. 

And little by little, the wish for meeting his other half started to grow more in his heart. 

  
  


**————————**

  
  


“George? Why do you always use turtleneck sweaters? The winter is over, it’s hot. Perhaps you are sick? Want me to take you to the nursery?”

“No, I’m not. Stop making personal questions.” 

  
  


**————————**

  
  


It’s George's fifteen birthday and he hasn't found his soulmate yet. He can see familiar faces, friends, family and family’s friends. _None of them is the person that he wanted to be here_. It isn’t hard to find your soulmate in this world, technology is improving all the time to help you with that. The problem is: his parents forbidden him to search for technical ways to find his loved one. He can’t go to the official database to find informations about his soulmate because first: he is a minor. And second: his parents sent a letter to them explaining why their son couldn’t be attended. 

It 's hard. Just so _hard_. George is trying his best to stay positive but his family are messing with his mind in an unhealthy and confusing way. They don’t give him solutions, only more questions that are eating George’s organs like a bunch of worms. Avoiding conversations is the _worst_ , he just wished his parents had the guts to explain everything to him. 

“I heard that you have a fucked up thing on your skin, George.” a distant cousin. Typical. He doesn’t know the guy but he always gets invited to his birthday parties because his parents want to make a good impression on everyone. However, this is the first time he actually starts a conversation with him. “Mind to show me that shit?”

This will go terribly wrong if he does it. Something tells him to get up and go to sit on his father’s side on the dinner table. It’s a strong and confident voice which probably comes from his instincts. And he obeyed. He got up, ignored his cousin and went strictly to his father’s side. 

Hours later, after he left the party for a while, he found out that his cousin had an accident in his pool while everyone was doing their business. He probably was drunk to hell, probably playing with the others of his type and then probably slipped on the border and hit his head on the shallow part. Everyone probably thought he was joking until it was too late. They took him to the hospital but again: it was too late. 

George’s instincts were right. He feels bad for the guy, but he thanks the fact that his survival instincts probably prevented a worse accident involving him and the now dead cousin. 

  
  


**————————**

  
  
Today, he was almost hit by a car. Again, his inner voice told him to look to the left a little bit more and then a huge car passed at high speed. 

George laughed. He didn’t want to die before meeting his soulmate. It would be terrible. 

But it seems that destiny didn’t want this to happen. 

  
  


**————————**

  
“George, do you think that bad people can find love?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Do you think that even the bad people have soulmates?” 

“Yes, I guess? Why are you asking me that, Wilbur?” 

“We know each other since childhood, but I haven’t told you what I really think about your words.” 

“And what do you think?”

“I think that you should be careful with them. They can be told by a good person, but also by a bad person.” 

“And what makes you believe that?”

“Because they are… atypical.” 

  
  
  


**————————**

  
  


Bullshit. He is just envious that his words are a fucking "How are you?" and not something pretty and poetical like his. 

There 's no way his soulmate is a bad person. Destiny wouldn’t do something like that, it would pair bad people with bad people and good people with good people.

Just who does Tommy think he is to say something like that? To say that George’s soulmate is probably a sicko right after he heard his conversation with Wilbur? 

Bullshit. Just bullshit, _right?_

  
  


**————————**

  
  


Everything is a mess. Everything is dark. George is already twenty years old and hasn't found his soulmate yet. He tried to go to the department since he reached the majority, but his request was denied because his parents' letter had a huge importance. George asked to see what was written in that stupid piece of paper, but they didn’t allow it. The doors were closing to him. He still wants to lean on the hope that he will find his other half, but it seemed like the _human_ world wanted them to be a part. 

But why? There’s no reason besides envy. Envy that George has an amazing phrase. Envy that George’s soulmate is someone extraordinary who probably makes difference for the world. A good person, a person so good to the point of saying something beautiful on their first encounter. 

_“It’s you! It’s you who in my arms will remain forever! I won’t let anyone take you away from me!”_

What kind of normal person says something so perfect like that in a first encounter if they aren’t meant to be together? Why do the adults still look at his nape as if there’s a burn scar on there? Why does his mother keep avoiding the topic even though her son is an adult already? Why does nobody explain to him why his words bring aversion instead of admiration? George doesn’t know and because he doesn’t know he decided that from now on he’ll ignore it. 

Human beings are envious by nature, so of course everyone is just jealous of him. 

He’ll remain believing that he’ll find his soulmate no matter what. 

Because after all, jealousy is a bad thing, and good things always win against bad things. 

  
  


**————————**

  
Mom died and Dad is in a coma. George is feeling so lonely. 

  
**  
————————**

  
  


Why did they have to travel? Why did the last thing they said to each other was a monotonous "I’ll see you soon"? Why didn't George go with them? Why is everything surrounding him involved with death? Why couldn't he just live like a normal person, marry his soulmate and live happily with his family?

_Where are you? Why aren't you here when I need you?_

_Is it bad to just want to be happy and loved? Is it bad to not want to be treated as a dead weight?_

He’s starting to get tired from waiting for so long. 

  
  


**————————**

  
  


George is twenty three and he managed to stabilize his life. He’s working as a vet, has a small but comfy house and receives his family help to pay the medical bills of his father. Owner of a cute cat and an energetic dog, he must say that he finally found the peace that he wanted so much to have. Sometimes, you just need to let it go. Some things aren’t made to be held back, holding them only brings more damage. George was hurting himself by holding thoughts that would take him to nowhere. If he kept on with that obsessive thought that he needed to find his soulmate to be happy, to be _accepted,_ he would surely end up drowning himself. 

Here, drinking hot chocolate and petting his cat on his lap and looking at his dog sleeping on the carpet, he feels fulfilled. 

George’s happy and that’s all that matters. 

  
  


**————————**

  
  


George doesn’t like to go back home late at night. But, today, he had no choice. It was a case of life and death, so he needed to stay until he could save that bunny’s life. Yet, that happiness didn’t last long. Now that he’s on the streets, walking to get to the subway, he’s feeling an intense heaviness in his chest. He can feel his heartbeats. He can also listen to it as if it were bumping right next to his ear. His limbs are shaking so hard that George doesn’t know how he’s still walking straight if he’s feeling that he’ll fall. 

His house isn’t located in a dangerous part, but the clinic where George works _is._

His heart lost a beat when he noticed shadows in the ground following his path. There are people following him. 

He doesn’t want to be robbed. He doesn’t want to feel this fear. _He doesn’t. He doesn’t._ No matter how fast he walks, he feels like he’s being slow and that he isn’t moving at all. It’s cold, it’s really cold. Why is he fatiguing? Why is the sound of the steps getting louder and louder? Why did his mouth start to open all of a sudden? 

“HELP—” George tried to scream, but strong arms grabbed him and pushed him on a wall, right next to an alley, implying that if everything gets wrong they’ll end it inside it. 

“Make this easier for everyone, whore.” the one holding a gun said. Everything was so _blur_. 

George couldn’t handle it. He could faint at any time soon and it would be his end. He has to control his physical reactions, otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to go back home alive. 

“Raise your arms!” a woman's voice manifested and George obeyed immediately. He raised them, she came close and started to inspect him. She took off his wallet, a few coins in his pocket and the keys of his house. Meanwhile, George was trembling and mentally begging for her to take everything she wanted and just _leave._ “What the fuck, you have nothing of value?! Not even a fucking ring?!” 

“Let it be. At least we have money.” the last one said, calmer than the others. “Blackout him.” 

“No—, no, no, no, please!” George started begging as he saw the same man holding the gun approaching him. If he got knocked out, what would happen to his helpless body on the street? 

But, the guy didn’t listen to his cries. He raised his arm up and George closed his eyes, waiting for the intense but fast pain. 

What George heard, instead, was a scream of terror. Shortly thereafter, he felt something hot splashing on his face, forcing him to open his eyes just to see a horror scene: the guy who would hit him was on the ground with his head missing. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. George couldn’t because there was someone right in front of him spinning a bloody axe while stepping on the man’s head. 

The other two didn’t have time to react, because he was faster and moved the heavy axe as if it were light as a feather. He first cut the third man's stomach in one move, forcing George to watch the entrains coming out the deep cut. Subsequently, he went to the woman, who tried to escape but he hit her on her left leg, tearing it off and making her fall to the ground.

“No, no, no no! Stop, please!” she started screaming, the same way George screamed minutes before. But, the man ignored her pleas, stepped right in her thorax and started hitting her head with the side of the axe that didn’t have the blade. 

One. Two. Three.

George is sure she’s dead already. 

Four. Five. Six. 

He stopped. 

And finally, turned to George, revealing a sick mask with a terrifying smile. 

George blinked, a couple of times, unable to do anything to defend himself. So, he did the only thing that he could do:

“ _You killed them_ …”

Say the obvious like a hopeless prey about to be devoured. 

On the contrary of what George expected, the man started to laugh. Not a forced or morbid one, but a genuine laugh as if he was relieved and having a wonderful night. 

“It 's you! It’s you who in my arms will remain forever! I won’t let anyone take you away from me! _”_ he exclaimed, ecstatic. 

George fell on his knees.

“I won’t let anyone take you away from me now that I know, in fact, that _I_ am the one who was born for you!” he continued and raised his hoodie, showing the words ‘You killed them’ on the middle of his chest. 

George swallowed the vomit. This can’t be happening, _can’t can’t can’t_ —

“I can’t believe how fucking lucky I am!” then, the guy knelt in front of George, dropping the axe on the floor as if it were a child's toy. Right after, he lowered the hood and removed the mask, revealing a face that wasn’t known to George. “The one who I fell in love with is, exactly, the one who was destined for me!” 

_This_ is his soulmate…? 

George started, finally, to cry. 

“W-Who are you…?” he asked, in a whisper. George didn’t want to know, but he doesn’t have a choice. 

“I’m Clay, nice to appropriately know you.” Clay introduced himself, bowing a little. 

“'Appropriately know me'?” George asked, feeling like a broken disc repeating the same part of the song over and over again. 

Clay chuckled, came closer to George and gently grabbed his face. “I’ve always been with you, George. Since childhood, to be precise. But, I've always been in the shadow of the stage, contemplating you, the protagonist, shine in life with a unique highlight.” 

“Why did you never appear to me, then?” again, George didn’t want to know. But again, it wasn’t like he had a choice to begin with. The person right in front of him is his other _half_. And his other half just brutally killed three people in front of him. Therefore, there’s nothing he can do except for asking more about this person. 

“I've always appeared to you, dear.” he giggled, sounding fascinated. There’s a shine in his yellow eyes that transmit fear and euphoria to George. It feels like Clay has been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. “Just not the boring way people used to. Did you never get the feeling that someone was watching you?”

George bit his lips and tried to lower his head, but the grab didn’t allow it. “The low voice in my head… it was you? It doesn’t make sense. We identified our soulmate by the first thing they said to us. If you always communicated with me, then why is this phrase written on my skin and not your warnings?” 

“I must confess that I don’t know either. Perhaps it wasn’t the time for us to meet? Or maybe because we never really talked before? Who knows, the topic of having words tattooed on our skin since birth is already strange enough.” Clay shouldered and let George go, but none of them got up. “I wouldn’t find it weird if destiny didn’t want us to meet earlier, to be honest.” 

“This doesn’t make sense. It _doesn’t_.” 

“It doesn’t or _you_ don’t want it to make sense?” Clay asked, sounding amused but with a twisted smile. “Are you unhappy that I am your soulmate, George?” 

“It’s not… that.” George shivered. Not even him knew what he felt. He didn’t feel the magical sensation that everybody says it happens when you listen to your soulmate for the first time. It feels strange. But Clay showed the mark on his skin and, indeed, it was the first thing he said to Clay. He _is_ his soulmate, so why does it feel so _wrong?_

“You must be in shock. You spend a hard time with them.” Clay said and stood up, looked around and sighed. “But don’t worry, you’re safe now. I’ll guarantee, from now on, that nothing bad happens to you.” 

“You killed them.” George repeated, doing his best to stand up too. But, his legs failed and Clay held him before he could fall again. 

“I killed them for you.” he answered, as if it was a normal thing to do to protect someone. “Are you implying that you’re feeling pity for criminals?” 

“No, I’m not.” George said fast, fearing the possible reaction that Clay would have. He just killed in cold blood and isn’t showing remorse. He’s not… he’s _not_ a good person. That’s the rough truth that George’s having a hard time to ingest. “It’s just… so much, so much to understand.” 

Clay smiled and gave a peck on his forehead. “I know, so let’s take you back home, shall we?” 

George only nodded. He doesn’t know what will happen to the corpses, but he’s sure that Clay already has a plan in mind. After all, Clay doesn’t seem to be the type that lets things unfinished, especially not now that they finally… met. George’s still unable to process all of this. Just when he had overcome that intense desire to meet his soulmate, he appeared in front of him, killing people regardless of the consequences. 

All the warning that everyone gave to him suddenly made sense. George fantasized about something that didn't come close to reality. He put the meaning of his words on a pedestal and is now feeling the heaviness of the long fall. During all this time, everybody seemed to know that his words weren’t as perfect as George thought they were. Now that he knows who his soulmate is, he understands that the phrase is more obscure than George expected to be. 

Just because it sounded perfect, it doesn’t mean it really _is_. 

How could he be such a fool? 

“Let’s go, Georgie, your pets are waiting for you.” Clay commented, supporting him so they could start walking.

And George started walking too, because no matter what he’s feeling, no matter how much disgusted he is feeling: Clay _is_ his soulmate and, therefore, they must stay together forever.

No matter what kind of person Clay is, he belongs to George and George belongs to him. 

So, he just accepted Clay in his life and strove to love him regardless of his… posture. 

Because destiny always knows what it does, in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll post the short extra (with Dream pov) tomorrow. There’s still things that I need to write but now I’m too tired to do that :’)


	2. It is perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay may not have been born George’s soulmate but, come on, after all that, who would deny it?

Having him this close to his body, as just as he always wanted, brings a divine feeling to Clay. Finally, after two years of coexistence, George stopped to behave tense and scared in his presence. Clay successfully managed to rebuild the image he transmitted to him on that day. Now, they’re living the perfect life of a perfect couple, building memories together and structuring a perfect life together. After a lot of hard work, Clay finally conquered what he had always wanted since he was four and shared the classroom with the most perfect kid he had ever met. 

Of course George doesn’t remember him, after all, they had never been close. Also, Clay changed a lot when he grew up. Almost unrecognizable. And he’s thankful for that, otherwise, everything would have gone very wrong.

George is smart. George is perceptive. Clay knows that, in the beginning of their relationship, he suspected about the truth that was shown to him. Always reading the words in Clay’s chest, always touching and scratching it to see if it was fake or not. Clay must admit he feared he would ever find out the truth, but, for his happiness, George learned to love him before it could happen. So, even if he ever finds out about the truth, he’ll keep loving Clay no matter what. 

He isn’t his soulmate, indeed. 

But he wanted to be nevertheless. 

At seven, he made one decisive approach: he read and memorised George’s words. 

That's when his plan to become George's soulmate began. 

Clay spent all his young days studying George behaviour, accumulating information about him to the point of fully understanding him. Thereafter, at twenty two years old, he put his plan in practice: he built a situation where George would be robbed and he would induce him to say ‘You killed them’, so that Clay would tattoo it right in his chest to prove to George that he was his soulmate. _And it worked._ George screamed exactly the phrase Clay wanted him to say. As a result, it showed him that the first reflex action of George is to say the obvious because the fear and pressure blur his capacity of thinking. 

On the same day, Clay blacked out George with a somniferous and took him home safely, making it look like it was all a long dream and that George was never attacked. Then, he tattooed it on his skin and waited for the right time to use it. For his surprise, two months later, George would in fact be robbed. Earlier than Clay expected, but it pleased him nonetheless. It was a risk movement, because George could say another thing since Clay only tested it one time, but he wanted to try it. Something inside him screamed that _now_ was the time to put everything he learned for twenty six years in practice. 

But Clay knew it wouldn’t be enough. 

Truth to be told, George’s words are creepy. Thereupon, it was to be expected that everyone who knew and loved him would find it suspicious. Everyone created an image that George’s soulmate wasn’t a good person and, even though he tried his best to ignore it, Clay knew that deep down George was worried that they were right. So, Clay decided to use it in his favour: he built his personality to be exactly the way everybody claimed it to be.

He suited to the standards set by them and transformed himself into a totally different person than he was. At this point, Clay doesn't even know who he really is from pretending so much. However, it didn't matter. All that mattered was having George and he _did it._

Those two years were a mix between confrontation and showing. Every time George would suspect anything, Clay would confront him by coming with a vile attitude to show him that he was, in fact, a bad person. Every time George needed his other half, Clay gave his best by showing that he knew everything about him so he knew all the right ways to treat him. If George was sad, Clay knew what to do. If George needed support, Clay knew what to say. If George needed moments to smile, Clay knew exactly what to do to make him happy. 

He’s, in all aspects, _perfect_ for George. He turned himself into _perfection_ for him. It was just a matter of time for George to fall for him too. 

And he fell. 

Clay's patience and dedication were rewarded: one day, George led the situation and, for the first time, he kissed him. Since it was Clay who usually kissed him, that served as the definitive proof that he won George's heart. Now, the only threat he has is the department. But, since the letter his parents wrote a long time ago makes George's access impossible to it, then it wasn't much of a concern. He must thank them for that, because if not, Clay would be terrified to death by now. He owns one for the security system, honestly. 

Of course bad people can have soulmates, but, if it puts the other partner at risk, then the system doesn’t allow them to be together. However, George’s words are atypical, _ambiguous._ It not necessarily confirms that his soulmate is bad, but also not necessarily confirms that his soulmate is good. That’s why, Clay understood, George’s parents never explained it to him _directly_. The only one who tried to warn him was that old friend of his, Wilbur, but even he was unsure of what to say to George. 

Thanks for all those circumstances, they’re here now. Together, loving each other and living a comfortable life.

Clay may not have been born George’s soulmate but, come on, after all that, who would deny it? He had so many opportunities, so many gaps… if it wasn’t for that stupid phrase Clay has born with, he would surely believed that he was truly George’s soulmate. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Clay murmured, caressing George’s neck with his nose. As a result, the older adult started to lazily giggle. “I would love to stay like that, but your cat and dog are crying for your attention behind the door.” 

“Alright, alright, I’ll get up.” George answered, but before he could do what he said, he touched a burn scar on Clay’s shoulder. He shivered and George retreated. “Does it still hurt?” 

“Yes, it still hurts.” a lie, but Clay loves when George touches it with softness. “But I made it a long time ago in the kitchen, so I think it’s more like a phantom pain or some shit?” 

“Well, I think you should see it with the doctor.” 

“Nah.”

Definitely _no._

“I’ll make breakfast today. What would you want to eat?” George asked, completely up and stretching himself next to the bed. 

_Oh, how blessed Clay is_.

“Pancakes first, you later.” 

“Horny idiot.” George rolled his eyes, but the little smile on his face said that he liked the idea. 

“But you love me anyways.” he shouldered and hugged one of the pillows. “Exactly by the way that I am.”

George breathed in and let it out. 

“Yes, I do love you by the way you are.” 

And Clay smiled, fulfilled and happy as never before.

Such an extraordinary deceit, indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished it aA  
> What a ride, I must say. It was strange to write like that, but I liked so I guess it’s fine. Thank you so much for reading until here! <3


End file.
